


On a Bed of Roses

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Benstiel, Bottom Castiel, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Benny, Twink Castiel, Wax Play, older benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny had never been more grateful that Dean had asked him to look after his house while he was gone than he was right now. Dean's gorgeous, younger boyfriend was standing in his bedroom and Benny wasn't about to ignore temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt :)
> 
> warning for a nsfw gif cause i just couldn't help myself adding it for visual purposes

“It would be such a waste of your hard work.” Benny rubbed against the front of Castiel’s pants and watched that gorgeous face flush with pleasure. He knew it was wrong, that Castiel was Dean’s pretty little boyfriend, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. A lot.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to know what it was like to be buried balls deep in Castiel’s tight ass.

“I’ll fuck you right there on the rose petals and you’ll ache in all the right ways.” He sucked lightly on Castiel’s exposed neck and mentally marveled at how good the younger guy looked in the low light of the candles. “He doesn’t have to know. He won’t be back for a few days yet.”

Benny kept cajoling Castiel until he felt the weak resistance falter and finally fail. Castiel leaned into him, melted in his touch, as he slowly started stripping him. Each delicious inch of tanned skin had his cock hardening and his lust only increased.

“Fuck. You’re beautiful.” He spoke when the last scrap of clothing hit the ground and Castiel was completely nude in front of him. Benny let his eyes wander over Castiel’s form, took it all in, as he trailed down to the half-hard cock hanging between Castiel’s tempting thighs.

He relished laying Castiel out on the rose petals, surrounded by the glow of candles in a dark room. Castiel looked like a sinful sacrifice laid out for him and Benny was excited to taste him, to take him and make him moan his name.

“I’m going to fuck you so good, sugar.” His clothes joined Castiel’s on the floor and the lube Castiel had brought along was scooped up. “Can you spread yourself out for me?”

Castiel rolled over onto his belly and his hands reached back to hold his cheeks apart. It was a tight, pink little hole and Benny couldn’t wait to see it gaping, leaking his come, once he finished.

While he had Castiel right where he wanted him it only made sense to fuck him until Castiel couldn’t remember his name or Dean’s. He squirted lube out, slicked his fingers up and rubbed them against Castiel. “You’re going to look so good spread open on my dick.”

If he played this right Benny knew he could spend the last few days Dean was gone with his cock pounding Castiel’s tempting ass.

A gasp escaped when he started to work the first finger inside. It was tight and hot as Castiel’s inner muscles fluttered around him. He worked a second finger inside, pumping them lazily into Castiel’s hole, as he felt the way Castiel shivered.

                                                             

He grinned as he played Castiel’s body like a fine instrument and each finger added had him a step closer.

“Are you ready for me, baby? Ready to take my fat dick?”

He stroked himself and rolled his hips forward into his fist. “Yes!” Castiel’s voice was breathy, slightly strung out from the teasing.

Benny guided him onto his back, wanting to see Castiel’s face when he fucked him. “I know you are. I saw how easily you took my fingers.” He spread Castiel out and settled between his legs, guided his cock into the loosened hole and moaned when he sunk inside.

In front of him Castiel clawed at the sheets, trashed and shoved his head back, as his thighs trembled. But Benny didn’t slam inside, he could do that during the second round, but instead he slowly pressed forward.

He spent time savoring every single inch that disappeared into Castiel pliant little body.

“Fuck. Don’t you look perfect, sugar. All laid out on roses and flushed in the candle light.”

His balls finally rested against Castiel’s ass and Benny leaned over him, gripped Castiel’s wrists to pin them and he started to rut forward. The slide of his cock inside Castiel had his arousal burning and his breathing hitching slightly.

“Knew how good you’d feel around my dick.”

Castiel only moaned and squirmed under him. “Please Benny  _move!”_ he tried to shove into it but Benny kept him right where he wanted and watched Castiel’s face. There was need, desperation and pleasure in the blown pupils, flushed cheeks and parted lips.

“I’ll fuck you right into the mattress in a second.” Benny spoke as his eyes flicked over to the candle burning cheerfully near the bed. There were dozens of them around the room but Benny wanted to try something. “Ever tried wax play?”

“No but if it’ll get you to move…” Castiel’s legs tightened around him and the vicious look he received had Benny chuckling. He had guessed Castiel would be a demanding, needy bottom.

He had to move them, causing Castiel to whine, in order to grab one of the candles and blow it out. There was a nice little pool of wax and Benny glanced at Castiel. “Let me know if it’s too much.”

The red wax ended up dripped over Castiel’s heaving stomach and rosy nipples. It had Castiel’s ass clamping down on him viciously and perfect gasps escaped from between full lips. “Oh fuck oh fuck ohhhhh.”

Benny rolled his hips forward, fucking into Castiel’s warm body, as the wax dried and Castiel writhed under him. “Damn baby you’re so tight and hot.”

The candle ended up on the hardwood floor and Benny pinned Castiel’s wrists to the bed once more. Only this time he started slamming up into Castiel and each thrust had loud moans echoing in the room. “Yes oh yes there…oh yes there there there. Fuck Benny…ohhhh you feel…that feels— _good_. Fuck amazing.”

Castiel’s heels dug into the backs of his thighs and Benny pounded forward. He grunted as pleasure built and was slowly dragged out of him. “You’re so good at taking my dick. So good, baby.” The headboard lightly knocked against the wall with each snap of his hips.

His cock jerked and his release spilled into Castiel as warm pleasure rushed through him. Benny kept rocking up against Castiel as he fucked through his orgasm and Castiel begged under him. “Please Benny please ohhh so close please.”

Benny let go of Castiel’s wrists and jerked Castiel through his own release, eyes fixed on Castiel’s face. Plump lips parted, blue eyes darkened and Castiel’s cheeks flushed in the candle light.

“Benny Benny Benny  _oh ohhhh Benny_!” Castiel came as his head shoved back and his mouth went slack, all the tension in his body faded and he ended up a limp mess on top of the rose petals. “Oh wow.”

“Just wait until I smack that ass of yours, shove you down and fuck you right through the mattress.” Benny growled lowly and grinned in a predatory manner when Castiel shivered under him. “Can’t imagine why you were resisting.” He nuzzled against Castiel’s neck and moved to suck a mark into his collarbone. “Love your ass. Best one I’ve fucked.” The only response he got was a broken moan and Castiel pushing up into him. "And I'm going to spend the next few days making sure you've been fucked full of my come until you're sloppy with it."

He was going to spend the next few days pulling those moans from Castiel, bending Castiel’s pliant body into any position he wanted and fucking that hole until it gaped, sloppy and fucked out.

 


End file.
